Finally!
by Anya Vargas
Summary: Sealand finally gets to go to the World Meeting! What kind of trouble will the young boy cause? My first fanfic oneshot. Read & review!


Usually all of the World Meetings ended the same: leaving with nothing done, arguments, France molesting someone; particularly England, much to England's despise. However, this World Meeting was going to be a little different. England had to bring Sealand along with much as he tried to protest, he couldn't trust the young boy alone and all the nations that were responsible to watch him would be at the World Meeting. Some of the other micro nations, like Seborga or Wy, weren't available. On the way there, England was expecting Sealand to be at least a little excited to finally be going to a World Meeting, but he was wrong. He remembered all the times little Sealand had snuck in on his own_. Maybe he'll be good and just sit with Latvia or something._ England thought.

"Sealand, I have rules for you, so listen up. One: do not try and give your own speech and demand to be a country. Two: do not pester anyone, please. Three: you may sit with who you want, however if you sit with America, do not be rude or obnoxious during people's speeches. Four: don't make Latvia nervous by telling him stories that aren't true. The kid worries enough already. And lastly, do not hide under the table with Latvia and play truth or dare. Don't even go under the table, or the nations won't take you seriously and they won't even think about making you a nation." England knew that last part wasn't true; Sealand wasn't a nation and probably wouldn't become one. He's an old army base, not even an actual piece of land!

"Yes, jerk." Sealand responded, just as they were pulling up to the building. England got out of his car and Sealand did the same.

When they entered the building, many nations were already there. They got there just on time because the meeting had just begun. When England was walking to his seat, he noticed people staring, not at him, but at Sealand. A couple nations had seen and met Sealand before, but some had no idea who he was. But they didn't bother to say anything. When Germany noticed Sealand, he looked confused.

"England, why did you bring Sealand to the meeting if you tell him is not a nation?" Germany questioned.

"Well, you see, after last week when I left him home alone, let's just say it didn't end well, I couldn't find anyone to watch him so I kind of had no choice but to bring him. He knows to be good, so you probably wouldn't even notice he's here. Right, Sealand?" he said the last part facing the young boy and he nodded in response.

"Well, okay I guess he shouldn't be a problem. Now, let's start the meeting, shall we?" all the nations nodded in agreement.

At one point during the meeting, Sealand started thinking about the rules that were given to him. Then, he realized that the big jerk didn't say anything about annoying _him. _

Sealand tapped on England's shoulder and whispered:

"I have to go to the bathroom."

"Why didn't you go before we came here?"

"I didn't have to go then!" Germany noticed the two in their conversation and how they were oblivious to the fact that every other person in the room stopped talking and were watching the two.

"England, do we have a problem?" Germany finally spoke. England turned around and noticed everyone looking in his direction. His face reddened.

"No, except Sealand just needs a 'potty break'." Before Germany could respond, America spoke up.

"Yeah dudes, when are we having lunch break?"

"Fine," Germany said. "Go have a lunch break. Just everyone be back in ten minutes, or we'll continue the meeting without you."

"That doesn't sound like a bad thing." America whispered to China, who was sitting next to him. Everyone filed out of the room, except Sealand who stayed in his seat.

"Sealand, I thought you had to go to the bathroom."

"Nah, I was just trying to annoy you. And it worked!"

"You are never coming to another meeting again." But England knew he would somehow sneak in again. _Seriously! _England thought. _How does he always seem to get in? _

After the lunch break, Germany was of course the first to come back in the room that the meeting was being held in. He was pulling Italy behind him. Italy was begging Germany for more time to finish his pasta, but Germany kept saying no.

The rest of the meeting was pretty boring to Sealand, who was barley even paying attention. More like thinking up new ways to piss that jerk off. He was thinking that he might need help from Latvia, who was sitting across from him. Sealand slowly snuck under the table, hoping for nobody to notice. Once he was under, he inched his way to Latvia's shoes and tapped on his leg. Sealand could see Latvia jump in his chair. Latvia looked under the table and saw Sealand staring at him with his big blue eyes.

"Dude calm down, it's just me!" Sealand whispered.

"What are you doing?" Latvia whispered back.

"What, I got bored."

"Go back to your seat before Mr. Germany or Mr. Russia gets angry!"

"Wait, I'm forgetting the whole reason I came here. Come under the table first so people don't see you. Not like they would anyway, they're too busy arguing."

"Fine." Latvia said as he crawled under the table. The room was pretty much madness now. People yelling, France being France. But this whole time nobody noticed the absence of Sealand and Latvia.


End file.
